The First Time He Saw Her
by LilleyBelle
Summary: It's funny how certain instances from different times in your life stand out in your mind. For Sesshomaru it was always a dress he remembered; and of course it was always Rin.
**So here is another one shot that I hope you enjoy. These wonderful characters do not belong to me…**

The first time that he saw her in a dress, she was six months old. It was purple and had tons of lacy ruffles all over it. She was the daughter of his long time friend Hiro, a half-demon that had married a human. Although Hiro was a half-demon, Rin the child had been born a human due to her conception falling on the night of the new moon, when her father also became a human.

Hiro shoved Rin into Sesshomaru's arms and he couldn't help but think how small and fragile she was. He, a full blooded demon was scared of breaking the child. He was about to pass her back to her father when he felt her tiny finger take hold of his own. Glancing down at the young baby's face he saw her beautiful brown eyes meet his golden ones and all nervousness left him. He refused to pass her to anyone else that decided to visit the family that evening, even volunteering to feed her for her mother.

Indeed she had been beautiful in that lovely purple dress with the lacy ruffles that day. She had definitely made an impression on a once cold, stoic demon.

The next dress he recalls seeing her in was a soft yellow sundress as they vacationed on his boat one summer. Sesshomaru had invited Hiro and his family aboard the yacht for a brief vacation between business projects. Sesshomaru had invited along his current girlfriend in an attempt to seem more like a committed man, but failed miserably to show his current love interest any attention. However, all of his attention was bestowed upon the lovely little girl who was now seven years old.

She had been in school for a few years now and was at the top of her class. She had a maturity about her that surpassed her peers and possessed a calming presence that even eased Sesshomaru's mind at times. His days were spent splashing in the water with Rin or helping her fish from the deck, while his nights were devoted to showing her constellations and reading her fairy tales.

As he reclined on a lounge chair with the girl curled into his side one night, it did not matter that his girlfriend had just declared that they were done as soon as they docked. What mattered was the knowing smile that his friend Hiro gave him.

"What are you smiling about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're going to love her one day." Hiro replied.

"You know I would protect her from anything." Sesshomaru said quickly to his still smiling friend.

"That is not what I mean." Hiro said and then walked away to find his wife.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the girl and brushed her dark locks out of her face. He couldn't help but smile at the angel at his side.

Seven years went by and this time the dress that he saw her standing in was completely different from the others. There was no bright color, ruffles or pretty design. This one was black; plain and simple. Her parents had died in a car accident on the way home from a dinner party. Rin was devastated at the loss of her parents. She was an only child with no aunts, uncles, cousins or grandparents to take her in. She feared those dreaded places called orphanages. She couldn't imagine life without her parents, much less sharing it with so many strangers in a strange new place. She began to shake uncontrollably when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to look up, the fourteen year old was met with the gaze of a familiar face; one that she had come to love and admire.

"Sesshomaru, what is going to happen to me?" She said softly, looking into his eyes that also held pain.

Hearing her question and seeing her eyes rimmed with unshed tears, he pulled the teenager closer to him. "Your home is with me now. I will take care of you. I will protect you." He answered as the girl wrapped both of her arms around the only person left in the world that she trusted and loved.

Eighteen-year-old Rin looked beautiful as she descended the steps in her prom gown. The flowing chiffon dress made her look angelic as she floated down the stairs. She truly was a beautiful sight, her parents would have loved to have been here with her for her senior prom. Instead, he awaited her at the bottom of the staircase with the boy that she had agreed to attend the function with. The aqua colored chiffon materials flowed about her and the sparkling stones shined brightly as she finally reached the two men waiting for her. Offering her his hand at the bottom step he pulled her into his embrace.

"You look beautiful tonight, Rin. Your parents would be so proud." He whispered in her ear.

Rin smiled, a smile that she only ever gave him. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She said as she blushed under his gaze.

"Kohaku." Sesshomaru said turning his gaze to the young man. The boy straightened his back quickly and had a nervous look on his face.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I hope that you remember our discussion from earlier." He said as he walked toward a set of double doors leading to his study. The boy gulped nervously, recalling the talk they had previously had which ended in Sesshomaru informing him of the dire consequences he would face if Rin returned unhappy.

With one last look at the young woman, he exited the foyer and entered his study to prepare for his next contract.

Later that night, Sesshomaru heard the door open and the soft padding of bare feet across the marble floor. He glanced at the clock and noticed the time, 10:00. He had thought that Rin would be out late tonight.

" _Something must have happened with that boy. If he hurt her…"_ He thought to himself as he rose from his chair and followed the footsteps through the house. He walked a ways until he reached the back of the house and found her sitting outside on the terrace. Her slim form was pulled up on the ledge and her knees pulled up, hugging her chest. Her beautiful dress fell around her as she gazed up at the crescent moon in the sky. Her hair that had originally been left down was now pulled into a low pony tail and tossed to the side over one shoulder. He loved her hair, its waves were so thick and the color was so deep. Clearing his throat, he made his presence known.

"Hi." She whispered into the night.

"You are home early. Is everything all right?" He asked, genuinely concerned for her well-being.

Rin smiled at him. "Of course." She said, sliding off the ledge and turning to face the demon.

"Forgive my intrusion, but if everything is fine then why are you home so early? You are a young woman, do you not still wish to be with your friends, your date?"

Rin smiled again. "I attended the formal. I got dressed up, took pictures, and danced with my friends. I was ready to leave so Jaken came to pick me up." She said evenly.

"Jaken? Why did that boy not bring you home? Did something happen Rin?" He asked sharply.

Rin smiled at him again. This time however, it was different. It didn't reach her eyes. "Rin." He said more firmly. In the four years that she had lived with him, he had never had to raise his voice or be firm with her, but now she was evading him. He could sense that there was something else to her story, he only needed to figure out what.

"You know me too well Sesshomaru." Rin turned back away from him.

"I'm afraid that comes from spending so much time with you. From the first time I met you when you were six months old there has never been another that I have cared for other than you." He now stood by her side.

"Kohaku told me that he loved me." She blurted out. She was now looking at him, brown to gold.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru said.

"Kohaku told me that he loved me tonight, said that he has for a while now and that he thought now was the right time for us to move on from friendship into something more." Her brown eyes were still locked with his.

Sesshomaru gulped. "I see. What did you say to this declaration? I suppose that you return his sentiments?"

Rin slowly closed her eyes and clenched them shut, releasing a tear as she did so. "I do not." She said softly, opening her eyes. "I had to tell one of my friends tonight that I did not share the feelings that he had for me, and watch it break his heart."

Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him and held his sweet girl in his arms. Her heart was breaking because someone else was hurting and he couldn't bear to see it.

"Rin it is not your fault. Trust me; the heart does not take into our mind's considerations when it comes to love and such emotions. It wants what it wants." The demon said softly into her jasmine scented hair.

Rin pulled back from the demon. "You sound as though you speak from experience."

Sesshomaru moved closer to Rin and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, following his motions with his golden eyes. _"_ _If only you knew."_ He thought to himself before walking back toward the door, leaving the girl puzzled.

It wasn't five years later and Rin stood in the bridal room of the church, with her wedding gown held up to her robed form. Her hair was up and tightly done her make-up flawless with a deep shade of red painted across her lips. Today was her wedding day, and as she stared at the beautifully embellished organza gown in front of her, she couldn't help but question her actions in agreeing to marry the man she had been dating for the last two years.

A lot had changed in the last two years. She now worked as a web designer in a cramped office, where she actually met the man that she was marrying. Once she began dating him and spending time with his family she saw bits and pieces of herself disappear, and apparently so did Sesshomaru. His words from the previous night still echoed loudly in her head.

 _"_ _Rin, are you certain that you have thought this decision through? You are making drastic changes in your life." Sesshomaru said as he stood in her doorway. They had returned home from her rehearsal and she was preparing to turn in for the night. She rose from her vanity where she had been seated. Sesshomaru took in the sight of her as she walked toward him. Her slim form covered in a black off the shoulder cocktail dress and her hair straightened and pulled back in a tight pony tail and her lips-her beautiful lips, covered in that sinful color that was horribly not her._

 _"_ _Why would you say that Sesshomaru?" she asked as she finally reached him._

 _"_ _Have you looked at yourself in the last year and a half?" He asked her in return._

 _Glancing in the full length mirror she cast herself a small smile. "So you've noticed too?" She said, turning to face the mirror fully and closing her eyes. She felt him move behind her and her chocolate eyes shot open at his closeness. In the reflection of the mirror she watched as he gently touched her shoulder._

 _"_ _Your hair; your beautiful, wavy hair has been restrained to this." He said as his hand slid down her slick pony tail, releasing it from its confines. She followed his every movement._

 _"_ _Your perfectly, full, pink lips are now covered in what you've been told looks to be perfection." She watched as he rubbed his thumb across her lips, removing the horrid color that she truthfully cared little for. Her breath hitched as he made such close contact with her._

 _Finally, he ran his hands down to her waist, resting them on her hips. "And this dress; so formal, so boring. This my Rin is not you. None of this is who you are." He said stepping back from her. She continued to gaze at herself in the mirror. Her hair a mess of waves emerging from the straightness and her lips a rosy color as she took in the stuffy looking dress her mother-in-law-to-be picked out._

 _He watched her from the doorway again before turning to leave._

 _"_ _Wait Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed. Turning back, he faced the woman behind him. "Why are you doing this? Why are you saying these things to me now?"_

 _He had known for a very long time that he loved her. It has started as a guardian type of love and slowly transformed into something bigger than he had ever known. So now the time had come that he had to tell her and tell her he would._

 _"_ _Because I love you Rin. I love your wavy hair. I love your soft, pink lips. I love that you are your own person, you dress the way that you want and you are not scared to take a risk. I love that you enjoy botany and floral work. I love that you are the eternal dreamer and the most compassionate person that I have met in over 700 years. I love that your father knew long before I did, that I would fall in love with you; Hiro knew, but I didn't believe him. Not until it happened."_

 _Rin was shocked, she was scared, but she was happy, so very happy. Sesshomaru walked closer to the young woman until he was directly in front of her. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers, softly, yet passionately displaying his love. Before Rin could begin to return his kiss he had pulled away and was gone._

Now here she stood, painted and primed to be someone she was not and preparing to spend the rest of her life doing so. It wasn't until she heard a knock at the door saying 5 more minutes that she decided to do something. Rin quickly pulled a note card from her bag, scribbled something short and to the point on it, and attached it to the dress that had been shielding her body only moments before. Changing into a short chiffon dress, she darted to the window and exited the church quickly. She made her way to the front, just as the bells began to chime, signaling her entrance. As she rounded the corner she was greeted by Sesshomaru, whom she had asked to give her away.

"Rin!" He exclaimed with his eyes wide. "This is not your dress? What's going on?" He asked.

All she could do was smile as she pulled the clips and pins from her hair, releasing her waves. She then wiped the red from her lips with a moist cloth. This was her; the Rin that she had grown into over the years; the caring, free spirited young woman that loved with all of her heart and then some. Now she stood before him in a yellow summer dress with her wavy hair blowing in the breeze and her soft pink lips smiling up at him.

"Sesshomaru-I love you too; not as a father, nor a brother, and especially not as a friend. My father used to tell me at night that one day I would fall in love and it would be with a great man that loved me for me, not for what he wanted me to be. He told me that the man I loved would protect me at all costs, from all of my fears and would believe in my dreams no matter how ridiculous they sounded."

"Rin it's your wedding-" He began but she cut him off quick.

"God I used to hope and pray that it would be you. I wanted it to be you so badly, but after twenty-one years I began to lose my hope. When I met Kenji, I thought that he could make me happy, that I would learn to love him, so I decided to try, but it never worked. Then I thought that maybe if I became who he wanted me to be then it would be easier. That didn't work either. Then last night you told me-" she stopped and met his eyes.

"That I loved you." He finished giving her the courage to continue.

"That you loved me, and I knew what I had to do. So, here I am on my wedding day, ready to run away with you, the man that I love. What do you say?" She asked with a small smile.

Sesshomaru took one step closer. "Are you certain Rin?" He asked raising his brow at her.

"Without a doubt." She responded with her brightest smile.

Upon seeing her smile, Sesshomaru scooped her up and proceeded to run to his car which was parked down the street. As they reached the car Rin gently stroked his cheek as she guided his lips toward hers, finally showing him how much she loved him after all of these years.

A year later he saw her in the most beautiful dress that she had ever worn and that she would ever wear; her wedding dress. This time however, it was under different circumstances; he was the groom. As he twirled her across the dance floor, he couldn't help but admire her as she glowed in the long white gown. They had had a small outdoor ceremony with close friends and family, and were now enjoying a larger reception with more of his business associates. Her hair was in a loose bun where her natural waves could be seen and her make-up soft just like her. She was beautiful-truly.

"Well my wife, I do believe that it is time for us to get out of here or we will miss our flight." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled her neck a little.

"Well then my husband I suppose that we should leave. I would hate for anything to delay us from our trip. I would be very upset if I were to miss **_anything_**." She said with emphasis. Rin was very eager to finally become intimate with Sesshomaru. It was his one rule; until they were married they would not lay together as man and wife.

"Trust me Rin, no one would be more upset than me." He said pulling her off of the dance floor and to the exit where their car was waiting to take them to their plane.

The first time he saw her in a dress she was two days old. She had just arrived home from the hospital and she was wearing a lavender dress with ruffles and lace; a dress that reminded him very much of one from long ago. He knew that he loved her from the first time he scented her in her mother's womb and he knew that he'd die for her when he first heard the beat of her heart too. She was everything they could have hoped for and more.

"You are so beautiful little one." Rin said to the newborn as she brought her into her new room. Rin yawned as she placed the baby down in her crib.

"Perhaps you should go and rest. I will watch Kya while you take a nap." Sesshomaru said.

"Are you sure? I hate to just leave her." Rin said worriedly.

Sesshomaru hugged his wife. "Rin, you have just given me the most incredible thing a man could ever ask for. No one will ever doubt your love for our daughter or our family. Please, mate. Go and rest, for this Sesshomaru has plans for you later." He added with a smirk.

"Now, now husband. You heard what the doctor said." Rin added as she walked to the door.

"Yes, but I also know of other ways to satisfy both our appetites."

"I trust you do my love." Rin said as she exited the nursery.

Sesshomaru redirected his attention to the sleeping infant. "As for you my perfect angel," he said, scooping the baby in his arms. "I will always love and protect you, just as I do your mother."

Although she was small she had already made an impression on the once cold and stoic demon lord; an impression much like her mother's, that would last a lifetime.

 **So I know that a lot of people do not like the RinXSesshomaru pairing but they are my favorite as long as it is an older Rin. I debated long and hard about sharing this story because it begins when she is a child and I have serious issues with that, but I finally decided to share it because Sesshomaru never approaches Rin in any type of romantic situation until she is much, MUCH OLDER! I hope that I did not offend anyone. If so please accept my apologies. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
